First Flight
by futureauthor13
Summary: First Hotel Transylvania fic. Mavis and Johnny are getting ready to take their first trip together. Jonavis fluff. Oneshot.


**Shoutout to Tall T for the title! Thanks! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! **

The crowds were small, but even so they had trouble finding a place to sit. "Hey, Johnny! Over here!" She pulled him over to two empty plastic chairs, and both quickly sat down, resting the tired feet that they had been standing on for over an hour.

"Nice job," Johnny said. Mavis gave him a small smile, and then relaxed in the stiff yet still sort of comfortable chair.

"I didn't realize it took so much work just to get on a plane," Mavis commented. It would've almost been easier if they just waited until nightfall, and then she could have flown them in bat form. Sure Johnny's extra weight would slow her down a bit, but they could still make it before dawn. But even so, she didn't want to miss this experience.

"Yeah, but it's totally worth it," Johnny replied, and the vampire definitely agreed with him.

All around them, people quickly walked past them. Feet stomped, suitcases rolled. There was the familiar smell of airport food, and every few minutes an announcement could be heard.

It was busy all around them, so much so it almost seemed like they were the only ones sitting still. Honestly, Johnny didn't mind waiting for a plane or a bus. That was just part of the journey. It was a chance to google more information on his next trip, play a few rounds of his favorite video game, take some pics, meet new people, and of course chow down on whatever the airport or bus station had to offer.

Waiting in lines, going through metal detectors (which took a lot longer than it really should. Maybe he should think about cleaning out his backpack one of these days), and catching a plane to a brand new destination. It was all routine to him now. Sure, there was still that little pinch of excitement as the plane or bus took off, and of course the thrill of finally arriving. But other than that, it was all pretty normal to him.

But this time, it was different. And he hadn't felt this excited since the first time he rode a plane by himself.

"Looks like we're still on schedule," Mavis noted, looking up at the screen that listed different flights and what time they took off.

"Alright," Johnny smiled, "We should be there by tonight then." It was only five thirty now. The sun had barely started to peak, and thanks to a few small modifications they would make, they wouldn't see the sun again until it was almost set.

"I still can't believe it," Mavis grinned, practically bursting with excitement, "So, what exactly do they have in Hawaii?"

"Well, they've got a wicked view of the stars," Johnny said as he counted off on his fingers, thinking of all the things they could do at night, "awesome parties and luaus, night surfing, a whole bunch of awesome stuff."

"And, you really don't mind doing all this stuff at night?" Mavis asked, feeling a bit embarrassed of her 'condition'.

"Hey, night's when all the cool stuff happens," Johnny replied. The young vampire smiled. She really did have the sweetest boyfriend ever.

Turning on his iPod, Johnny smiled bigger. "Finally! That's the bad thing about downloading a new album in an airport, the wi-fi's always so slow." But, that didn't matter now. He had a seven hour flight ahead of him, a new album to listen to, and someone share it with.

"Wanna listen to a couple songs while we wait?" Mavis asked. She had never heard this style of music before, but once she listened to it, she couldn't get enough. Listening to it with Johnny just made it better.

"Sure. Any requests?" Mavis looked at the list, and decided just to start with the first song. They each took one ear bud and put it in their ear, and once the song started playing, Johnny felt Mavis place her head on his shoulder.

Johnny had had girlfriends before. He had a couple in high school, and during his travels he would hook up with a few girls, but it would usually only last for about a week. After that, they would usually go their separate ways. They each had their own plans, and that was fine. As long as they left on good terms, and had some good times, Johnny didn't mind saying goodbye.

But Mavis, there was just something that made her different than the other girls, and not just the fangs and the garlic allergy.

She was so full of life. She was beautiful, and curious, and fun. Even under the shade of a parasol or in the dark of night, her blue eyes still sparkled. He loved talking with her, sharing his stories and his experiences. She would listen to every word, and he would do the same when she told a story. Her laugh automatically made him smile, and he just wanted to always be with her. Besides, she was a vampire! And not one of those glittery, overly depressed vampires from the movies. She was a cool vampire, and who wouldn't want her for a girlfriend?

One thing he knew for sure: Mavis was definitely his_ zing_.

"Hey, May?" he said. They had been listening to music for about fifteen minutes now, and it looked like she dozed off. Mavis looked up at him.

"Yeah Johnny?"

"You're awesome, you know that right?"

She smirked. "Well, you did tell me that a few hours ago when you woke up."

"Oh, right. Well, I just wanted to tell you that again."

She smiled. "Yeah well, you're pretty awesome too." The two smiled at each other, and they felt their bodies start to lean towards one another. They closed their eyes, and-

A high pitched ringing came out of nowhere, surprising the couple and stopping their kiss. "Oh, my cell!" Mavis quickly pulled the annoying device out of the front pocket of her suitcase.

"Your dad sure does have great timing, doesn't he?" Johnny joked. Mavis giggled and flipped open her phone. It was a special phone Dracula had ordered from a group of monsters in Japan. It had better service (and a louder ringtone) than any human phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mavy wavy? Are you on the plane yet?" Dracula asked.

"No, still waiting," Mavis replied, "But we should be called any minute now."

"Morning Drac!" Johnny shouted into the phone.

"Yes yes, good morning," Dracula said, not really interested in greetings, "Now, are you sure you have everything? Did you eat breakfast?"

The young vamp couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Yes dad, I made sure I had everything this morning, I double checked my list, and I ate breakfast. I thought I told you not to worry."

"I-I'm not worrying!" Dracula argued, "Who said I was worrying?" In the background, Mavis could hear the shrunken head on her door shout something like "Not worried he says. He's been pacing up and down the halls and ceilings trying to keep himself from calling! As you can see it didn't work!"

"Quiet you!" The two giggled.

"Don't worry dude," Johnny said as Mavis moved the phone closer to him, "I've been on planes dozens of times, and nothing ever goes wrong!" He thought for a moment. "Though, there was that one time they forgot my lunch. But they did give me plenty of peanut bags, so it was fine."

"See Dad?" Mavis said, taking the phone back, "We'll be fine."

There was a bit of silence. "I, I know sweetie. You're both responsible, and I know everything will be fine. But you are going to call the moment you get there, right?"

"Yes Dad," Mavis replied, "Dracula Promise." She could practically see him smiling.

"Okay sweetie. Have fun you two!"

"We will!" the two replied. Mavis then said goodbye to her dad, and then hung up.

Johnny checked the clock. According to the airport schedule, they had about five minutes until they would be called to board the plane. "We should probably get going," he pointed out, "Early birds don't have to worry about climbing over people to get their seats."

"Okay." The two stood up, stretched, and started walking towards their plane. When they heard their flight announced over the intercom, they picked up their pace. Once they reached the front desk, their tickets were accepted without any issues, and they walked through the doors. Before they went outside, Mavis took out her black and red parasol. The sun was still pretty low and there were plenty of shadows to keep her safe, but she just wanted to make sure. She didn't want anything getting in the way of her trip.

Climbing up the tall, black stairs, Mavis couldn't help but look around. All of this was so new. Sure she had seen planes in books, but she had never been inside one. It was so much bigger up close.

Closing her parasol, Mavis gazed up and down the rows of seats. Only a couple other people were on the plane, but she knew in a few minutes nearly all the seats would be filled. "What seats did we have again?" she asked.

"Uh, hold on," Johnny replied, getting out the ticket stubs, "Row twelve, seats A and B." Her eyes were a lot sharper than Johnny's, so Mavis was able to locate their row quickly. They opened the compartment above them, and stuffed their bags into it. Johnny's bag was a little harder to get in the tiny compartment, but thanks to a little vampire strength, they were able to get it in too.

"We don't have to put on our seat belts until the stewardess tells us to," Johnny said as they sat down (Johnny taking the window seat and Mavis sitting right next to him), "But they don't let you have your cell on during the flight, so you may want to text your dad that your phone will be off, just so he doesn't like, freak out if you don't answer."

The two could only imagine what the count would do if he though something had happened to his little ghoul. Mavis quickly sent the text and then turned off her phone. With nothing else to do, she looked down at her lap, staring at the silent device.

People began boarding the plane, and while Johnny was looking around seeing if there was any one he knew, Mavis stayed still. It didn't take long for him to notice. "Hey, what's up?" he asked, "Are you feeling sick or something?"

"No, I'm fine," she said giving him a smile, "Just excited... and, maybe a bit nervous." She hated admitting that. This was her dream, what she had been wishing for for so long. Why was she feeling nervous?

"Hey, it's cool," Johnny replied, placing a gentle hand on her pale arm, "Everyone gets nerves on their first flight. Like, when I took my first trip, it was just a small flight to NYC. But I was still kinda nervous about it, but really excited too. Maybe a little too excited since I barely remember it." Mavis giggled a little. "But the point is, it happens to everyone, so it's fine."

Mavis smiled. "Hey, it wasn't a plane ride, but I remember when my dad was teaching me how to fly. I thought for sure I would land flat on my face, but I ended up flying around my room for hours." She decided to leave out the part where she ran into her bedroom walls a couple times. "I guess that is kinda like this."

"Yeah." The two smiled at each other. After a few moments, a woman with long blonde hair and wearing a blue and white uniform stood up in front of the passengers.

"Alright," she said happily, "We will be taking off shortly. Because one of our passengers has a rare 'skin condition' ('Costed a little extra, but totally worth it,' Johnny thought), we ask that you please keep the shades on your windows closed. Your in-flight movies will we begin at 10 and 4, and lunch will be at noon. Please enjoy your flight."

After the stewardess went into a cabin, the light above the door told the passengers to put on their seat belts now. Below them, the engine were starting to rumble, slowly coming to life. 'It's like I'm riding some big, metal dragon,' Mavis thought.

The plane slowly moved forward. "Okay, here we go!" Johnny cheered quietly, grinning from ear to ear. Mavis was smiling too, although if she had a beating heart, it would have been skipping beats.

Finally, the plane began to soar upwards and fly into the sky. "Holy rabies," Mavis grinned, "this is just... amazing!"

"Alright, you are now free to move around the cabin," a male voice said over the intercom.

"Great," Johnny said, "Hey Mavis, do you want to look outside for a moment. The sun's still pretty low."

"Yeah!" He slowly opened the shade. The sky above the clouds was still a light violet color with just the beginnings of a blue sky starting to fade in. The clouds were right next to them, swirling and fading in and out of sight.

"Wow," the young vamp said. She was nearly speechless. She had never flown this high before. It was almost as if she could take a nap on the clouds.

"So, having fun?" Johnny asked, closing the shade after about five minutes. Mavis didn't answer. Instead, she quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips on his. She kissed him, knowing that nothing would interrupt them this time, and Johnny gladly kissed her back.

"Honestly, I think this is the most fun I've ever had," she replied after they ended the kiss. She then added with a content smile, "I love you Johnny."

The red-head smiled. "Love you too," he said without hesitation. Glancing out into the aisle, he spotted the stewardess, who had returned with a small box of blue bags with a familiar logo on them. "Oh, hey! You've gotta these, May! They are like, the best peanuts ever!"

Mavis laughed. "Well, if you say so."

The plane ride would last all day, but it was still just a short step. There were plenty of plane rides, bus trips, and new locations ahead of them. And there was no one else they would rather travel with than each other.


End file.
